Simba
Simba is the king of the Pride lands and Mufasa's son. As a cub he was banished by his uncle Scar, and soon he had to let go of his past and save the Pride Lands from Scar to claim his rightful throne. Simba is married to Nala and has a daughter called Kiara. Bio Personality As a cub, Simba was playful and enthusiastic, as he was always ready for an adventure with his best friend, Nala. He tried to see the best in everyone, even his uncle Scar. At times, he could be a presumptuous and arrogant show-off and boasted that he will be greatest king ever, which often got himself and Nala into danger. In spite of this, he came to see the fault in his actions and always learned from his mistakes. Now as an adult, Simba still has his fun-loving and effervescent demeanor, but has become ashamed of those actions he believed were his fault when he was a cub. After reuniting with Nala, Simba realizes he needs to mature and take responsibility, he becomes even more courageous and is determined to protect his family and kingdom, regardless of the cost. Simba becomes very strict and takes his job of ruling the kingdom very seriously. Unfortunately, later in life, this defensiveness causes him to become occasionally overprotective and egotistical to others, even his family. However, he eventually comes to see the light and is successful in saving his pride. Simba is marked by his strong sense of justice. Yet despite this, he is still gullible to his enemies, such as when Zira congratulated Kovu for leading Simba into the ambush she set up, he automatically believes her words and distrusts Kovu again, when Kovu was really unaware of the ambush and therefore, had nothing to do with it. He is also extremely protective of Kiara to the point of keeping her in his eyesight constantly. He is so determined to keep his family safe that he ignores reality. He is mean to Kovu, but is not above listening to reason and to being loyal to what his own father was, his rules and laws. At the trial, due to his injuries, his anger, and the stress of his position, he finally snaps, ignoring his daughter's pleas. This almost nearly destroys his relationship with his daughter. When confronted by Kiara at the end of the movie, he harshly orders her out, but his daughter convinces him that his foes are their own kind. Simba looking at everybody, finally realizes that Kiara is correct and begins to trust her more. When Kiara tackles Zira to prevent the irate lioness from killing him, he jumps after her to rescue her. Kiara tells him that she tried to save Zira, and seeing that Kovu belongs with her, gives his blessing for the two to marry. He is more forgiving of his enemies and more trusting of his daughter, indicating he is becoming a better ruler. Simba also likes to stick to tradition, which was why at first he rejected his son Kion's choices for The Lion Guard as they were not all lions like previous Lion Guards. However, after seeing Kion and his Guard defeat Janja's clan, Simba realizes Kion was wise to have chosen whom he chose and finally accepts the new Lion Guard. Physical Appearance Newborn Simba was very small and slender with a large head. He had light spots on his head and body, as newborn lions usually have. As a cub, Simba was small and slender. He has yellow fur, with a lighter cream color accenting his belly, muzzle and paws. He has large, bright eyes with orange irises (red as an adult) and yellow scleras; his upper lids are a deep tawny. Additionally, he has a light pink nose and four black whiskers on either side of his muzzle, and the insides of his ears are tawny and rimmed with black. Cub Simba has a small tuft of hair on top of his head, and a short bushy tail. He has somewhat stocky proportions. Teenage Simba retains much of the appearance he had as a child, but is much more skinny. He has a mop of reddish-orange hair growing on the top of his head and partially down his neck; this is the early stage of his mane growing in. Teen Simba also has some noticeable darker colorations on his body, such as a brownish point above his nose. As a young adult, Simba is much larger and his body is muscular. His russet mane is now fully grown and covers the entirety of his neck and much of his back and his ears are barely seen. His eyes are smaller in relation to his head and are more oval-shaped. In the sequels Simba's Pride and The Lion Guard, now a full grown adult, the colors of Simba's pelt and mane are somewhat duller, and he has a more aged look and a heavier build. Simba takes after both of his parents. From Mufasa, Simba inherits his gold fur and red mane. From Sarabi, Simba inherits her ear rims (which he loses as an teenager), eye color, and her rounded features. Trivia *Simba will meet Thomas, Twilight, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Lion King, and they will reunite with him in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. *Simba will meet Little Bear and his friends in Little Bear's Adventures of The Lion King, and they will reunite with him in Little Bear's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. *Simba will meet Ed, Edd, n Eddy, and their friends in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of The Lion King, and they will reunite with him in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Gallery Babysimba.JPG|Simba as a new born cub Simbadisney.png|Simba as a cub Teenage_simba.png|Simba in his Teenage form Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Cats Category:Lions Category:Tragic Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Wise Characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Charismatic Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Orphaned Characters